A King's Morning
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: A One-Shot story showing Mana and her newfound happiness, her Family. Finally founded her happy ending.


Author's Note

Well hello everyone I'm Twilight Angel/Demon and this is my first Guilty Crown Fanfiction, it's a simple thing I wanted to try out. This is a 'What if' story handling about Mana Ouma obtaining happiness at last (I needed and had too cause' I read many people giving Shu and Inori happy endings.) What about Mana? Was she still human? These questions haunted me and the answer was always yes! Yes! Yes! Mana may have been a monster but she was a girl forced into Apocalypse. I had felt sympathy for her after I watched Episode 12 'Not saying she was right but she looked sincerely sad at the End.' "How could I look away?"

Also this is also an introduction to my Fanfiction called, Guilty Crown:

The New World Order. I have been working on it and this is the end part of the story see the trials of Mana and Kira. "Yes I said Kira my own OC!" Gai is in this Fanfiction but in a totally different way.

"Hope you enjoy! Also criticism is highly requested, my first Fanfiction so be harsh and don't hold back!" What did I get myself into? Why? "I don't know."

A King's Morning

He opened his eyes still feeling woozy from his long sleep, awakened at last he stood up seeing her, she with that perfectly pink hair and crimson red eyes that would melt anything; Mana Ouma. It must've been hard to believe but she smiled intently when she saw him awake "Did you sleep well? You were sleeping like a baby." he felt embarrassed after hearing her say such a remark.

He looked at her and replied "Yeah... And what about you?" waiting for a response from his Queen. She turned around combing her hair and said without looking at him "I slept well, now get up or you'll be late for work!" she exclaimed.

His eyes rocketed open and jumped out of bed, it was amazing how she was always up before him every morning. He grew accurately attached too such a morning and exclaimed "What about the kids?! Don't tell me Anna's already in the bathroom?" he cried waiting for an answer. When Mana started smiling and said "You can probably still catch it if you want."

He kissed Mana on her cheek and she began too blush and flutter by the very action, she was so annoyed with how even the slightest peck on her cheek could send her overboard and said at him "Get a move on! Or you'll miss your chance." The man grinned intently knowing what just happened and exclaimed "You liked it didn't you?!" while running to get to the bathroom first. And Mana thought to herself 'Idiot...! Well he's my idiot!'

When he saw the bathroom door still open he made a beeline straight forward, too be stopped by an 8 year old girl who just said "All mine!" and she stuck out her tongue after the abrupt saying she just muttered. When a 17 year old suddenly came also to a standstill and yelled "Aargh! Lana Why?!" when she and her dad got a big fright, Mana said "Stop yelling, you will wake up Ethan." after that they both looked at each other stricken with fear, cause' of "She" getting angry.

They stood in the hallway for a whole four minutes which felt like forever, until Zane walked up from downstairs a 14 year old boy, dressed ready for school. Then they realized downstairs there was a shower, Anna and her dad's face immediately caught eyes, with Zane and thanked him for reminding them mentally. Both just ran pass Zane hurrying to the Shower downstairs and Anna saying "Sorry dad but you snooze you lose!" He saw the girl starting to move like she was getting assistance from the gods themselves. He exclaimed "You're using your powers! That's cheating!"

Knowing that he lost the race, the King went back upstairs waiting for Lana to be finished. When he got upstairs he walked towards his own room. Mana stood there holding her and his three month old baby boy, who had just suddenly waken up and started crying. Mana already trying to put him back to sleep humming a lullaby, and moving intoxicatingly from side to side. When her King saw her he immediately walked over and stood next to her smiling happily at their child, she turned towards him looking as beautiful as the day they met saying "So I take it Anna beat you? Well now you have to wait for Lana to finish."

The man kissed her again, after the passionate moment he looked at the baby laying in his wife's hands only three months old and said "Yeah she used her powers again!" The woman just standing there retorted "Why not use your own?" He looked at her scratching the back of his head and saying "You know Anna's still faster than me, what would be the point?" The woman looked down and said "That's our first child, what about Ethan? Do you think he's stronger?" The man looked the same direction as where he's wife looked at and said "Yeah he is a prince, all our children are strong I sometimes question if i should be here..."

She laid Ethan down and turned towards her husband with a furious look and exclaimed "You idiot! Obviously you're needed for the children and me, we all cherish you, you may be weak but that doesn't mean a Queen doesn't need her King to protect her and their family" She grabbed him and just kissed him intently. After a few seconds of kissing he heard his daughter Lana calling out "Dad! I'm finished you can come." He perched his head in the direction and turned to his wife saying he has to go, she only smiled a reassuring one at that.

GC-GC-GC

After a few minutes she heard him coming downstairs, standing in the kitchen with her apron on. All the kids already sitting at the table one 17 years old the other two 14 and 8 years and last but not least the three month old baby boy. They sat the oldest with orange hair and the middle aged boy with blue hair and the youngest with a shade of pink just like the mother's and the youngest with baby clothes. The two oldest sitting there with school clothes on a reddish and yellow getup, the youngest with a pink dress on and pink flops on. The mother had a white dress on the baby boy sitting next to her and feeding the innocent child.

When he finally arrived downstairs he wore a blue suit with a red tie and black white sand sneakers on. She looked at him and exclaimed "You took long? Come on sit down you have to eat." While he was moving to his seat he proceeded to kiss his two daughters heads and ruffled the boy's hair, they didn't seem to like it but also didn't mind it at all. He also exclaimed "It's all Anna's fault! If she hadn't used her powers I would've already been done." Anna heard what her father exclaimed and said "Dad you're just slow." she said with a mischievous grin.

He just walked and went straight towards his Queen while saying something to his eldest daughter "I'll win next time you can be sure of that!" he said with a face showing hints of 'Challenge Accepted' and his daughter immediately resending the same look, But alas it was short lived when his Queen, and her mother was around, she would stop such talk about challenging each other, well she did know what was best for her family. She quickly interjected "If you two wanna fight at the dinner table I suggest you stop, if you wanna continue... well then..." Both hr King and her eldest daughter quickly averted their gaze on their third and most powerful opponent, Mana and in their mind they knew she was a monster, not any monster a monster in disguise of a sweet innocent woman. Suddenly both of them went white it's as if they saw a ghost, a ghost with a smile on her face. She looked directly at them smiling as if nothing was wrong, 'Well kira and Anna would disagree'

And at the table the third eldest girl Lana and second oldest boy Zane started laughing and said in unison "Typical Mom." But one thing they didn't expect was to see her look at them too. Sad to say the entire room was instantly as dead as night with the only exception being the youngest who was laughing in clear ignorance of what just happened and he was named Ethan.

GC-GC-GC

Well! A typical morning in the household of The King and his Queen. I only decided to write about the morning happenings, I didn't want to write about their daily lives as it reveals something. "Yeah secrets lots and lots of secrets."


End file.
